


Interviewed

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Child:Bruce understands the need for the interview to improve the Avengers image. Doesn't mean he likes it.





	Interviewed

He hates public speaking always has. It’s never been a strong suit of his more of he follows the cheats of public speaking such as looking at someone’s forehead reading off the slide or flashcards he has in his hand or staring at the back of the auditorium and moving his gaze only so it looks like he is looking around at the audience. Those tricks all work for him but interview and interview?!

It had started a week ago when Tony bless his little arc reactor heart was on his own interview. The king of bullshit and pretending to be someone else on TV had mentioned interviews with the other Avengers. Apparently, it was already in the works but Tony forgot to mention the one tiny detail. 

He would be doing his interview first. 

It was some bullshit PR stunt to make the Avengers and other superheroes seem more human normal if you will and Bruce was not having it. No sir. Not at all.

He was waiting in the break room the makeup artist had already tried to touch his face but he wasn’t allowing him anywhere near him. He might have scared him off mentioning a Hulk out if he didn’t stop. It was mean. 

Bruce is startled by his thoughts when he hears the recognizable clicking of heels coming closer.

“Ms. Potts,” starts Bruce trying not to fidget or sweat than he already has. He hates this. Has he mentioned how much he hates this?

“Bruce you can call me Pepper you know that.” She smiles patting his hand. “I see you’re a bit nervous. You have nothing to worry about. I made sure they could only ask from the approved question list. As long as you know how to answer those questions this should run smoothly.”

Ok, that makes sense he kind of has a cheat sheet for this interview but still.

“Yeah, just the nerves but why do I need to go on? I’m the Hulk but having Hulk out for an interview   
won’t work so why do I need to be interviewed?”

“Bruce, are you part of the Avengers?”

“Yes.” He hesitates.

“Have you fought with them? Caused damage to the city with them?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then this interview is important to complete.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s difficult and causing you to get anxious but it will help the Avengers reputation. A renowned scientist living with Hulk how does he do it?”

“Lots of weed,” he says as she cracks a small smile. “That’s what Tony thought at first. It’s different now more of another person living in my head who talks to me? It’s hard to explain.”

“Well you can explain it during the interview and that should take the full ten minutes or so you are on air. Then they shouldn’t ask you any other questions. I made sure they were told to focus on questions regarding your science advancements as well as minimal Hulk related questions. You’re going to do great out there.”

Bruce feels a little more confident. Pepper had arranged this interview and she had handled Tony at his worst. She also made sure the pool of questions being directed at him would be science related and he knew the questions that could be asked. This should be easy or at least easier right?

Wrong. He was dead wrong.

“Excuse me?” He asks the interviewer sweating under the collar. Maybe he misheard her. This was supposed to be about his scientific inventions and living with the Hulk, not his fucking childhood.

“Oh well, I was asking about your childhood Dr. Banner. What sort of environment were you living in to create such a diverse imagination and have the ability to grow into the man you are today?”

“Oh well I wouldn’t say Ohio is a great place to grow and express yourself but it was my foundation.” He says putting both his hands together to stop the fidget he knows is about to come. 

These weren’t the questions. Fuck how long does he have? Where’s the timer when you need it he thinks looking around. Looking anywhere but at the interviewer.

“Great and you said you lived in Ohio?” She asks flipping her notepad over.

“Yes?”

“Well didn’t you live somewhere else before Ohio?”

Fuck. It’s ok he’s got this. He can handle this.

“Not that I recall. I was young can’t remember so much from back then.” He gives her a forced half-smile hoping for this interview to end already.

“Well, that’s interesting considering you were in California for the trial of your mother’s death.”

He freezes in his seat in shock. He doesn’t hear any more of what she is asking. They know. They know and they’re going to make him relive it again. No. No. No. He has to redirect this somehow. He has to Pepper is counting on him. Fuck after this interview he’s getting a nice hot shower and some delicious treat or making bread. Yeah making bread from this fucking stress.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you but you were lying or has that memory been suppressed? Does the Hulk suppress those memories and that’s why he’s always so angry because of the way your mother died?”

“Hahaha yeah interview over.” He’s on autopilot as he gets up from the seat and walks off stage. He’s not doing this with her. 

“Dr. Banner.” The interviewer calls out trying to get his attention. She’s stopped by one angry Ms. Potts.

“Oh, Ms. Potts I-“

“You’ll never work in this state again. I suggest you get your affairs set and plan on moving somewhere remote. You’ve disrespected a Stark employee and close friend. You lied about the questions you prepared to ask. You’re dismissed.” She states coldly before turning around heels clicking to find Bruce.

“Bruce?” She asks opening the break room slowly.

“Pepper shit sorry…sorry.” He states hands shaking as he paces in the break room and taps his hands against his legs. He runs a hand through his hair laughing, “I’m a mess and pacing helps. I really wasn’t expecting those questions. Were those ones approved?”

“Bruce none of what she asked was approved. I’m so sorry.”

She watches as he continues to pace before stopping in the middle. His leg bounces a few times as he takes some deep breathing exercises that seem to fail. 

Focus on Pepper. She’s upset focus on the new task. “Oh…uh ok. It’s not your fault Pepper. There’s a reason I never mention mom…she was good, real good mom.” His hands continue to shake as he moves back and forth from one foot to the other. “Wasn’t expecting the harassment.”

Pepper doesn’t say anything and reaches over hugging him. Bruce is shocked by the action and doesn’t know how to handle it. It feels warm and nice though so he hugs her back hiding his face in her shoulder. If he let a few tears fall so what she’ll never tell.


End file.
